


Cuts and cuddles

by inferno_ram



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Glass cups, Holding Each Other, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt's insecure, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: Schlatt hated storms. Thunder. Lightning. Rain.Schlatt reached out for a glass cup but due to the lights it was hard for him to see what he was grabbing at.When he finally grabbed a cup a big sound of lighting came out and struck the tree next to the house.That startled him and he ended up letting go of the cup and it shater on his head.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Jschlatt, Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Darryl noveschosch/Jschlatt/Technoblade, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Cuts and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy😜  
> New ship 😳??   
> (Sorry if it's incoherent-)  
> Sad boy Schlatt-

* * *

The storm was rough and terrible. Schlatt hated storms. Thunder. Lightning. Rain. Being wet. Everything Schlatt hated.

What was worse was the fact lighting hit the tree outside his house causing him to jolt awake.

Well now he can't sleep. He got out of bed the best he could without waking up Bad and headed to the kitchen to get water.

Due to it being the middle of the night and him not wanting to wake up Bad and Techno, he keeped the lights off.

Bad and Jschlatt stayed at Techno's cabin. They all loved each other but sometimes Schlatt felt like he was too much for them. Felt like he was a burden to them. Of course they would always tell him that they love him. But still.

Schlatt reached out for a glass cup but due to the lights it was hard for him to see what he was grabbing at.

When he finally grabbed a cup a big sound of lighting came out and struck the tree next to the house.

That startled him and he ended up letting go of the cup and it shater on his head.

" **AW FUCK ME-** " He screamed out.

The ram fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Tears prick in his eyes, and he tried his best not to scream in pain.

He held his head in his hands,pushed his legs up to his chest and rested his head on top of them.

This was one of the times he wished he could crawl up and die. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and sobbed.

He felt stupid for crying about a bit of thunder And glass hitting him but he couldn't help it. All these pent-up emotions. 

He was so busy crying that he didn't hear his partners coming down the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

The demon ran up to the smaller Hybrid and slumped down to reach his level.

"Schlatt? Baby? Are you okay?" That caught his attention

Techno had turned on the lights for them to see what was going on.

He lifted his head so that he could see him better and moved to the other and sobbed into his arms. Bad wrapped his arms around the ram and rubbed his back. He looked to the piglin and asked to get the medical pack. The piglin ran off for a couple of minutes.

"It's okay baby….I'm here" he comforted the ram.

"I'm sorry I put you threw this-" his voice cracked as he sobbed.

He tried to stop but that only made it worse for the smaller one.

"It's not your fault baby, these things happen." The taller one spoke as he rubbed his ears.

Techno had just come into the room with a med pack and handed it to Bad. Bad moved behind him and Techno sat in front of Schlatt to hold his hands to comfort him. Rubbing them.

After helping Schlatt with his cuts, Techno picked him up and carried him to the master bedroom. Placing him on the bed and then climbing next to him. 

Bad climbed in after. Cuddling closer to Schlatt, wrapping his hands around his waist, Techno wrapped his around Schlatt's arse.

For one Schlatt could ignore the thunderstorm and fears of being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'mma write more of these ships and get the request done :)


End file.
